


What It Takes to Make a Sandwich

by Terapsina



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate First Meeting Post Malivore, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Season 2, Canon Universe, F/F, Minor Lizzie Saltzman & Pedro Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, Stream of Consciousness, Temporary Amnesia, Tumblr Prompt, pov lizzie saltzman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terapsina/pseuds/Terapsina
Summary: Looking back you might think that it was adorable. That Lizzie started sleeping in Hope’s old room because there was a hole in her life where there should have been memories of Hope Mikaelson, and‘awww, isn’t that sweet, Lizzie missed Hope even though she couldn’t have identified her in a lineup’.No.Gag.That’s not why it happened./or/An alternate take on how Lizzie's first meeting with Hopecouldhave gone after her return from Malivore.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	What It Takes to Make a Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Vicvicvickyc asked: 'lizzie doesn't remember hope, but feels the need to sleep in hopes room every night hope has been gone. One night, hope sneaks in to the school, and sees lizzie sleeping in her old room and offers some words of advice for some comfort.'

Looking back you might think that it was adorable. That Lizzie started sleeping in Hope’s old room because there was a hole in her life where there should have been memories of Hope Mikaelson, and _‘awww, isn’t that sweet, Lizzie missed Hope even though she couldn’t have identified her in a lineup’_.

No. _Gag._

That’s not why it happened.

The truth was that Lizzie didn’t miss Hope. Like literally every other person on the planet, Lizzie didn’t remember _squat_. There was no urge to look over her shoulder to Hope’s old desk when she was in class, with a half thought joke masquerading as a semi-insult.

Hope wasn’t like a missing limb.

This might have been different if the person who jumped into Malivore had been Josie. Honestly, if it had been Josie, Lizzie would probably have ended up with a nervous breakdown that she wouldn’t have been able to explain.

Not that that would have been different from any of her other breakdowns.

Anyway. Doesn’t matter, it hadn’t been Josie. _Thank god_.

There was a hole though. Just not the kind that was easy to notice.

Like that she didn’t remember what made her start to dislike Landon Kirby in a way that was almost like an Olympic sport. But did Lizzie really need a _reason_ to be rubbed wrong by a cheap, knockoff-brand hobbit?

Or that she still had _‘not being good enough_ ’ daddy issues. So she guesses it’s high time she admits that those don’t actually have as much to do with Hope herself as she’d like to pretend.

But let her repeat herself; _doesn’t matter_.

The facts were this. Lizzie didn’t remember Hope. Lizzie didn’t miss Hope. And after Lizzie came back from her summer in Europe with mom, she started suffering through chronic insomnia that only eased up when through her nightly wanderings around the school’s living quarters, she eventually ended up inside an unused student bedroom that _happened_ to have once belonged to Hope.

Yeah, Lizzie lived through it and she doesn’t get it either.

It’s not like she and Hope had been friends for that long before there was suddenly no one she’d ever personally known by that name. She hadn’t actually even spent that much time in Hope’s room. And there weren’t even any personal belongings for Lizzie’s mind to have snagged on to - thanks _dad_ , or no, thanks person with a martyr complex who apparently had time to arrange their own erasure but didn’t have the good sense to call Lizzie, so that she could have yelled some sense into them.

Whatever. She’s over it.

Hope wasn’t a missing limb. But - and Lizzie kind of hates admitting this - Hope might have been a very insistent itch that Lizzie couldn’t quite reach.

Maybe it was the Gemini witch within her that was behind it. Hope had spent a lot of time in that room, especially back when she’d been at her most antisocial. She’s also an incredibly powerful tribrid who probably left traces of her aura, or essence, or magic - or whatever else you want to call it - in that room.

Maybe it was because of that, that being in her room was the closest Lizzie could get to scratching that itch.

Either way. It helped.

And wouldn’t it be nice if all this could be a very embarrassing secret that no one would ever have to know about? Yeah, guess who just _had_ to go and break into Salvatore Boarding School because they were feeling homesick? 

Maybe next time Lizzie’s going to throw herself into the pit of existential doom? If only to erase that night from living memory.

Right. Back to the story.

Lizzie was sleeping.

And then suddenly she was woken up by someone tripping over one of the pillows that Lizzie had thrown on the ground - because honestly? who needs five pillows on their bed?

“Shit!” the ‘someone' cursed as Lizzie swung up into alertness.

There was a spell already on her lips when Lizzie realized that the person on the floor was a girl who looked somewhere her own age. There was even enough illumination from the window, and the nearly full moon outside, that she actually saw the girl’s individual eyelashes.

Don’t _ever_ tell her Lizzie said this, but Hope makes an annoyingly powerful first impression.

“Who the hell are you?” Lizzie asked.

The girl, who Lizzie didn’t recognize at the time, flinched. 

“No one,” she said, slowly getting back on her feet and stepping back.

“What are you doing on school grounds, No One?” Lizzie asked, eyes narrowed for anything threatening.

“I... what are you doing in this room?” she threw back.

Yeah, nothing suspicious there. Honestly, how Hope kept her secret as long as she did Lizzie will never understand. She was clearly terrible at acting.

Lizzie felt her eyebrow rise higher, because - what?

“I’m Hope,” said the girl who was now again a person Lizzie personally knew by that name, - if only as someone who practiced breaking and entering at maybe the worst place in Mystic Falls to practice breaking and entering in.

“Oh,” Lizzie relaxed, “you’re the girl who tried to hit on the hobbit, my sister hates your guts.”

“I didn’t-”

“Whatever. You really shouldn’t be here,” Lizzie interrupted her. Talking about the backup Frodo was already boring her.

"Is this... your room?” Hope asked, her eyes running over the bare walls and the empty tabletop of the study desk that was in each and every bedroom in the manor.

“No,” Lizzie said defensively, even though she had no idea why the feeling had struck, “I couldn’t sleep.”

Hope raised a very pointed eyebrow that felt like it was mocking Lizzie’s earlier use of one, and ran her eyes over Lizzie’s form in the bed. It made the little hairs on the back of her neck raise into goosebumps, and something about it felt so uncomfortably personal that Lizzie scooted to the edge to sit up properly.

And then she did something that Lizzie really, _really_ wishes she hadn’t done.

She said the truth.

She blames it on the insomnia.

“I haven’t been able to sleep in literally any other room. It’s- it’s like I’m missing something but when I’m in here I feel better.”

Shut. Up. Past. Lizzie.

Hope smiled at her with a wide, sweet smile like Lizzie had just said something incredibly nice to her. It left Lizzie blindsided and unexpectedly breathless.

But just so we’re clear here, it wasn’t the _smile._ Lizzie isn’t one of those poor unlucky idiots who can’t resist that patented Hope Mikaelson grin. Just because it makes Hope look like she’s made of sunshine and starlight, all at the same time, doesn’t mean Lizzie’s ever been the kind of person to fall for it.

Because Lizzie knows better. 

Lizzie knows better _when she actually remembers that she should know better_.

Someone kill her.

“I’m sure whatever it is you’re... missing, won’t mind you sleeping here then,” Hope said a few moments later, still visibly fighting a smile, because she was clearly _the worst_ and-

\---

“Lizzie?”

“What?” Lizzie snaps mid rant clenching the butter knife in her hand.

“Can I have the sandwich now, please? I’m hungry,” Pedro says, staring up at Lizzie from his place on the countertop, legs swinging in what she knows is a sign of trying to keep himself awake.

She looks down at the tomato bacon sandwich she finished making five minutes ago and awkwardly puts the knife in the sink.

“Right, sorry,” Lizzie says and passes Pedro the late night snack “here.”

“Thanks,” he says and bites into it.

“Don’t mention it,” Lizzie says and then reiterates the point with additional weight on the words, “really though Pedro, _don’t_ mention it.”

Pedro looks up at Lizzie and still with his mouth full of food promises “I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'M going to sleep. But pls do let me know what you think.


End file.
